


Die

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arrogance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Green Eyes, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Nighttime, One Shot, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sarcasm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony chuckled, "You just refuse to die, don't you, Loki ? Your like a cockroach...I mean your prettier, sure, but your still a cockroach. So either I'm just that irresistible or death was too boring for you, I'm guessing it was the first."</p><p>"It is more like I want that drink you refused to deliver."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die

Tony chuckled, "You just refuse to die, don't you, Loki ? Your like a cockroach...prettier, yeah sure, but your still a cockroach. So either I'm just that irresistible or death was too boring for you, but I'm guessing it was the first." He turned around to lean against the bar, martini in-hand, to see emerald eyes and black leather gleaming under recessed lights. One thing he'd never been able to figure out was why Loki sounded British, but that didn't mean he couldn't like it. 

"It is more like I want that drink you refused to deliver. So either I finally get that drink or I take you outside..."

"Take me outside ? Ooh, somebody's kinky."

Loki was suddenly two inches away, "That comes later." taking his drink and sipping from it.

It was courting defenestration, but he had to ask, "No problems this time, old man ?"

"I can give you problems it just depends on what kind you want." A smirk crossed Loki's face and he gestured around, "After all, there are plenty of windows."

"Thanks to you I despise windows."

"Yet you still have plenty of them."

"I like looking at the ocean."

"Oceans don't stop for anything, Stark, not even pesky girlfriends that walk in."

Yeah, it sounded like it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first Loki/Tony fic any comments as to Tony's being in- or out-of-character would be appreciated.


End file.
